dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigra (LOTSG)
Demigra is the Demon God who is the primary deity of the Demon Realm and Universe-19. His ambition is to usurp Zen-Oh and become the Fifth King of All. Biography Demigra was born over 75 million years ago in an unknown universe. At some point, his ambitious nature led him to attempt to take the position of King of All from Zen-Oh and he trained to gain God Ki, eventually attaining a God Ki of 30. He was prevented from reaching Zen-Oh by the Grand Priest, who defeated Demigra and sealed him away in the Demon Realm of Universe-20 (K), seemingly forever. After millions of years his seal was encountered by Dabura, Towa, and Mira, when they appeared before Demigra he revealed his existence to them and subjugated their will before sending them away. Demigra's new subordinates were altered to be fanatically loyal to him and tasked with collecting powerful Ki from fighters throughout time, which they would use to break the barrier that bound Demigra to the Demon Realm. His wait was finally over when they collected enough energy in Age 823. Demigra's Return Demigra was finally released from his prison by the energy being sent through Dabura, Towa, and Mira as Kaestos fought them, and appeared behind the Saiyan before he could kill the Demon Trio. Kaestos refused to bow before Demigra and fought him in his Ultimate Super Saiyan form, but the Saiyan-Hybrid was horribly outmatched by the Demon God. Elder Kai and Kibito Kai knew that Demigra was too large of a threat to not intervene, and so Elder Kai sent Kaestos' family and friends to transfer their Super Saiyan energies to him, resulting in Kaestos attaining the Saiyan God form. Demigra quickly found that the newly empowered Saiyan could match him, and decided to retreat for the time being to train and increase his power for their next fight. However, Demigra found that he couldn't attack Kaestos for many years as he was always near Rum, who Demigra refused to fight. Instead, he too subjected himself to an intense training regimen, however, he had difficulty gaining more power. Rematch! Who is the strongest God?! Demigra eventually decided to absorb three alternate versions of himself and trained for one year in preparation for his rematch with Kaestos, attaining a maximum God Ki of 50 while in his base form. Kaestos met Demigra on a lifeless world where they exchanged threats before Kaestos entered Super Saiyan God 2 and Demigra accessed his full power. The two proved equal in power to one another, but both had a trick up their sleeves that they believed would turn the fight in their favor. Their fight lasted several hours and ended with both combatants exhausted, Demigra tried to use one last attack to kill his opponent but was attacked from behind by Vod, which weakened his attack enough that it didn't kill Kaestos, but merely sent him hurtling throughout the multiverse. He managed to survive the fight against Rum and Vod that ensued, escaping from the two and hiding in a universe which he then ruled for around 10,000 years, traveling into its past in the process and becoming the sole God of Universe-D (23). Power Originally, Demigra's power was less than a typical Supreme Kai, but after training for many years with God Ki he far surpassed that level with a God Ki of 30. The millions of years he spent trapped cut his power in half. When Demigra appeared on Earth and confronted Kaestos his power had decreased to a God Ki of 9, as he had utilized a good portion of his power to shatter the barrier trapping him entirely. After training nonstop for 5 years, his power skyrocketed. Demigra held a God Ki of 100 without transforming and at his strongest as a Demon God Dragon he has a God Ki of 201. The nature of Demon God Dragon makes his power unstable, shifting between a God ki of 195 to 201. Shortly after the Multiversal Tournament, Demigra demonstrated his increased power and managed to defeat SSG3 Kaestos with relative ease. After absorbing the spirit of the Makaioshin Future Zamasu, Demigra's power soared to a God Ki of 500. At this level of power, he was capable of successively defeating SSG3 Kaestos and SSG Vegito at the same time. Immediately after, he faced off against God Unleashed Gohan after defeating Kaestos and Vegito, with both fighters pushing the other to their limit, though Demigra was noticeably weakened from his previous fights. After his and Gohan's fight ended in a draw, Demigra fully adapted to Zamasu's spirit and attained a God Ki above 1000, forcing Kaestos and Gohan to fuse and utilize Super Mystic Saiyan God, then Kaio-Ken x20 to finally defeat the Demon God. Forms & Transformations *'High Demon God - '''After absorbing alternate versions of himself Demigra attained a stronger base form that held a God Ki of 30, and after 5 years of training he had a God Ki of 50. *'Demon God Dragon - Demigra entered this form during his fight against Kaestos and managed to equal the Saiyan's Super Saiyan God 3 form. Demigra holds a God Ki that fluctuates from 190 to 210 in this form. **Makyouka Form' - Demigra attained this form after becoming the God of Destruction and Creation for Universe-D (19) and mastering his Demon God Dragon form. His power compared to Demon God Dragon is higher, a stable 250. *[[Devil State (LOTSG)|'Devil''' ]]- His most powerful state, Demigra attained this form after absorbing the malevolent spirit of the Makaioshin, Future Zamasu. The powerful soul granted him a God Ki of 500 initially, which increased to a God Ki some level above 1000 after he adapted to the foreign entity's power completely. Demigra returns to his original appearance with this form, but with a purple and black aura. Techniques Demigra has gained many skills and abilities over his long lifetime. *'Limited Creation' - After killing the Kaioshin in Universe-D, Demigra absorbed their power and role over Creation. Unlike a trained Kaioshin, Demigra must use his own ki to create new lifeforms. *'Limited Destruction' - After killing the Destroyer God of Universe-D, Demigra gained their power and role over Destruction. Unlike most Destroyer Gods, Demigra must use his own ki to destroy things. *'Dimensional Break -' Demigra can breach dimensions if he has enough power, and even managed to free himself from the prison the Grand Priest sealed him in after the Demon Trio gathered a tremendous amount of Ki to weaken it a fair amount. Demigra does lose some of his power when doing this and when he appeared on Earth he had a God Ki of 9 instead of 15. *'Almighty Demon's Explosive Wave - '''Demigra used this energy wave attack to counter Kaestos' Godly Blast. *'Almighty Demon's Wrath - 'Demigra attempted to kill Kaestos with this technique but due to Vod' sneak attack the power behind it was lessened. Although most of the power behind it was removed the explosion was still strong enough to blast Kaestos through space and time. *'Divine Absorption - 'Demigra learned how to absorb the power and spirit of other gods into himself, granting him a vast power boost. The spirit of Future Zamasu was assimilated in this manner, boosting Demigra from a God Ki of 250 to 500, then over 1000 after he adapted to it fully. Battles and Conflicts *Demigra (Demon God) '''VS '''Grand Priest (Loss; Demigra is imprisoned in the Demon Realm which is then sealed away) *Demigra (Sealed Demon God) '''VS '''Towa, Mira, and Dabura (Won; the Demonic Trio are turned into his slaves) *Demigra (Drained Demon God) '''VS '''Kaestos (Ultimate Super Saiyan) (Won; Kaestos is forced to retreat) *Demigra (Drained Demon God) '''VS '''Kaestos (Saiyan God) (Draw; both retreat from the conflict) *Demigra (High Demon God/Demon God Dragon) '''VS '''Kaestos (Super Saiyan God 2/Super Saiyan God 3) (Technical Victory; Kaestos is sent to another universe) *Demigra (Exhausted Demon God Dragon) '''VS '''Rum and Vod (Inconclusive; Demigra retreats to another universe) *Demigra (Tired Demon God Dragon) '''VS '''Kaionshin & Hakaishin ''(Won; Demigra kills the Creation and Destruction deities of Universe-D and assumes their role) Trivia Demigra's pride is easily his greatest weakness. During his fight against Kaestos and Vegito, they took advantage of this to tag-team him more effectively. Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Kais Category:Gods Category:God of Creation Category:God of Destruction Category:Demons Category:Dragon Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters Category:Main Villains